Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred
Maximilian Thoroughbred a.k.a. Yung Dab is an infamous Soundcloud rapper, criminal, and terrorist who is roleplayed by MOONMOON_OW. CFO of Cop Killa Records. Former leader of the Gnomes, a terrorist organisation. Currently serving a lifetime sentence with a possibility of parole at an undisclosed location (previously served underneath Mission Row Police Department in the maximum security cells). Yung Dab provided rap music to the people of Los Santos. Background Yung Dab went to Harvard University where he earned an Astrophysics Degree. He has a wife, who he is in the process of divorcing, and two children, but decided to move to Los Santos to pursue his calling as a rapper after hearing "Stir Fry"'' by Migos and 'waking up'. Quotes * ''“Boom.” * "You like that? You like that? You like that?" * “Hey.” * "Lissen." * “You smell nice.” * "I'm finna smoke some weed biiiitch!" * "Lil Erf's a bitch.” * "But damn, she he got a fat ass tho!" * "Lil pussa biiiiitch!" * "Uhhhhh..." * "Suck a diiiiiiick!" * "Gangstaaaaa!" * "Playa playa playaaaaa!" * "BLAP BLAP!" * "Hee hee! Hoo hoo!" * "Boom bop boom." * "Don't be a pussy/bitch." * "KEVIN." * "Hang on, one sec!" * "Glug glug glug glug." * "Think about it." * "I've got cottonmouth like a mother fucker." Personality (MOONMOON, in the beginning of Yung Dab's story, created a character sheet outlining Dab's strengths and weaknesses. However, it should be noted that as his character evolved, many of these traits became obsolete, such as Dab's fear of Gladys and his naivety.) Strengths: networking, seduction, charisma, honesty, quick-wittiness, creativity, and persuasive. Weaknesses: his rap game, insecurity, naivety, shamelessness, cowardice, two-faced, Gladys, selfish, being conspicuous, and poor investment choices. Yung Dab began his journey in Los Santos as a charismatic influencer who bragged about his skills as a killer, drug dealer, and all-around gangster. In actuality, Yung Dab was quite the coward, too scared to even point a gun in self defense. While he talked big game, Dab was quick to bend to the will of anyone who held more power over him, using his charming personality to get in on their good side. As Yung Dab began to delve more and more into robbing banks and the jewelry store, his confidence as a criminal grew- namely, his confidence in his ability as the best thermite/lockpick user in all of Los Santos. Upon discovering his skill for robbing with massive success, Yung Dab grew addicted to crime, so much so that it put an end to his rap career. Yung Dab is very charitable with his wealth and services, which is another reason so many people support him. He often pays people much more than asked of him, even dishing out money without being asked. Alongside monetary hand-outs, Dab offers his skills and abilities to those in need, whether they need a hit-list taken care of, a ride from point A to point B, or a mentor to show them the ropes of the city. His outgoing personality allowed for him to make allies with almost every gang and criminal in the city, as well as many members of the LSPD and the judges of the city. Yung Dab was a uniting factor amongst many enemy gangs and groups, often acting as a mediator between opposing sides. It was not until his mental breakdown that Dab overcame his cowardice and strict personal rule against shooting people. Under the influence of Alabaster Slim, Yung Dab shot his first cop, Jenny Hall, which marked the beginning of his descent into insanity and a terrorist lifestyle. After this incident, Yung Dab slowly lost his regard for human life over time, and would eventually be willing to sacrifice innocent lives for the greater purpose of his ideals. Yung Dab, by the end of his story, was obsessed with his own ideology and hatred for the imbalance of power in the police state. Yung Dab became a man who detested being controlled by others, and hated being told what to do. This, combined with his charisma and smarts, made Dab a natural leader. Having been completely aware of his own descent into madness, Dab even attended two therapy sessions to tackle this issue (though, they did not prove to sully his blood-thirst in the least). What's more, Dab found himself concerned with his own constant happiness and lack of guilt over all of his horrid actions, yet never stopped committing them. "He's a terrorist. He only derives enjoyment from shooting cops, and disrupting whatever systems they have to work with." -''MOONMOON about Yung Dab. In his final moments in max security, Yung Dab spoke as The Gnome, even unmasked and exposed. This could potentially mean that Dab was overcome by The Gnome's personality, indicating him as mentally unstable/officially insane. Description Yung Dab is 43 years old, 5'10" and roughly 220 lbs, sporting a variety of hairstyles and choice in fashion. His (rather hairy) chest and back are apparently covered in large burn scars because of his first thermite screw-up in a vault robbery with Eugene Zuckerberg. He has a permanent face tattoo of a skull and a stop sign on the back of his left hand. When mocked for his face tattoo, Yung Dab has argued that the skull represents the death and bloodshed on the streets (but its true reason for being there is simply because Dab wanted to gain clout as a rapper). The stop sign is useful for when Dab flips off others, although it is ineffective as it is displayed upside down when he does so. "'dots', bitch." ''-Yung Dab when criticized on his upside-down tattoo. During crimes, Dab always made sure to wear gloves and a mask that would hide his tattoos. Although, as constantly pointed out by Kevin Shaw, Yung Dab does a horrible job of disguising who he actually is, for he wears the same style of clothes to every job he does. Booty shorts and animal masks were also a favorite style for Dab when committing crimes, yet another choice in style that Kevin was verbally disapproving of, always accusing Yung Dab of being a furry. Additionally, Yung Dab does not like showing his arms, as he is insecure about their appearance, so he rarely ever wears short sleeves. In fact, Yung Dab had only worn short sleeves three times while in Los Santos. In his rapping days, Dab wore bright and flashy colors and clashing patterns, usually in the form of a t-shirt, puffy jacket, shorts, and sneakers. He also had cornrows of differing patterns and colors, as well as dreads and a high flat top. The reason for him wearing such flamboyant outfits was that he wanted to define himself and not be held down by society's standards of fashion. As he grew more powerful, wealthy, and confident, Yung Dab began dressing more appropriately. White or brown suits with colorful bow-ties and ties became commonplace in Dab's wardrobe. Relationships Kevin Shaw Kevin Shaw is Yung Dab's lawyer, one of his best friends, and one of the homies in Dab's Inner Circle. 'Dab was the catalyst to Kevin's gambling addiction, and also a big factor in Kevin's popularity as a lawyer. Although Yung Dab constantly teased Kevin and poked fun at him (often calling him a pussa bitch or hijacking his car), he was a loud and proud advocate of Kevin's work. When prompted, Dab often declared Kevin Shaw as 'the most handsome lawyer in all of Los Santos,' and argued against anyone who regarded Murphy as a better lawyer. Yung Dab's biggest dream regarding Kevin was to convert him to the side of crime and recruit him as his getaway driver, as he's mentioned to others and Kevin himself a handful of times. Along with attempting to recruit Kevin on his team of criminals, Dab -over the span of roughly three months- desensitized Kevin into aligning with his ideals. ''"I'm slowly corrupting him by outright telling him all the illegal shit that I do so that I like, normalize him, right? And then I don't have to worry about him snitching ever. It's a long con." ''-Yung Dab to Happy D'Klown and Alabaster Slim. Kevin was one of the very first people to learn of The Gnome's true identity, and was an immediate supporter (in his own unique way). While Kevin never actively assists in any of Dab's crimes or terrorist plans, he is a self proclaimed Gnome, and often gave Dab advice for jobs that no truly lawful attorney would (often under the guise of what he would do in a hypothetical scenario). It is not often that Kevin can actually help Dab when he is behind bars, since Dab is a huge self snitch and often leaves incriminating evidence behind, but Dab still calls Kevin when in need of legal representation. "''He gets angry when I don't call him, okay?!" ''Yung Dab to Jenny Hall. Because of Yung Dab's charismatic nature, he is easily able to convert the lawful Kevin Shaw to the side of a terrorist organization. Near Dab's final days, it gets to the point where Kevin is fully aware Dab plans to perform a massacre of several innocent lives, but does nothing to stop him, only sighs in disapproval and offers his help in the events of Dab being caught in action. Following Yung Dab's imprisonment, Kevin fell into a deep depression for days, leaving him food daily, and still visibly saddens at the mere mention of Dab. 'Cop Killa Records Alabaster Slim Alabaster Slim is Yung Dab's best friend and one of the homies in Dab's Inner Circle. When they first met, Slim insisted on getting Dab onto the corner and putting his face tattoo to work. Yung Dab, in an attempt to avoid being prostituted, rapped a less-than-mediocre verse for Slim just to experience Slim's infamous baby powder slap down. He then called Slim a bitch and ran, and continued to drive by with Eugene Zuckerberg and call Slim a bitch multiple times before running away screaming in fear of being stabbed/slapped. This began a short period where Dab feared The Pimp and cowered at the sight of him. "Well I got a good idea for you muhfucker. How 'bout you come get that ass on the corner, we put that face tattoo of you's to work!" -''Slim attempting to make Dab his he-bitch. Outto Tune Tyrone While Yung Dab is rather petty in regards to other singers/rappers, he shows a somewhat fair amount of kindness to OTT. That is to say, when he and Slim aren't putting OTT up to a criminal task knowing he will screw it up and get caught by the police. As quick as Dab is to mentor OTT and share with him words of wisdom, he has no problem aiding in Slim's plans to mess with OTT through physical harm or emotional scarring. Yung Dab was the one who promoted OTT to the official title of Senior Artist of Cop Killer Records. Despite being a better artist by miles, OTT still aspires to be like Yung Dab, believing he will never live up to the legacy Dab left behind. 'Prune Gang' Eugene Zuckerberg Eugene Zuckerberg is one of Yung Dab's grandfather figures and fellow members of Prune Gang, as well as one of the homies in '''Dab's Inner Circle. '''He is also the other founding member of The Gnomes, being one of Dab's main enablers for illegal activities. Dab has referred to Eugene as his crime mentor, and has thanked him a plentiful of times for showing him the ropes of the city. When contemplating who to bring alongside him on a job, Dab considers Eugene a fair majority of the time. Melbert Rickenbacker Mel has been dubbed 'fucking insane' by Yung Dab, and is one of the go-to criminals for when Dab needs someone who is willing to do literally anything. His contact in Dab's phone is 'Melina', as this is what Dab called him in his early days in the city. In their official first introduction, Mel and Dab share a moment of acknowledging each other’s clout, which causes Mel to gain Dab’s respect as both a Prune Gang superior and fellow gangster. Gladys Berry Just like with Eugene, Yung Dab finds an elderly figure and superior Prune Gang member in Gladys. Gladys is insistent upon not being referred to as ‘Grandma’, for she still has sex like a youthful woman, but eventually accepts the title as their relationship grows. But before their bond strengthens, they first go through a period of hostility and petty violence towards one another. Gladys' anger towards Yung Dab is provoked by him rigging the rap battle and robbing her of her $500 worth of winnings. He dips out of paying her when confronted about it the next day, and is beaten down with a bat when he tries to run. This incident causes Yung Dab to fear Gladys and flee at the very sight of her. '''The Colton's' Gomer Colton Gomer Colton is one of Dab's best friends, his go-to mechanic, and one of the homies in Dab's Inner Circle. Buck Colton The Los Santos Police Department Jackie Snow Jenny Hall Jenny Hall is both an enemy and object of desire to Yung Dab. While she sees him as only a friend who she wants to help reform and heal, she is also scared of him and is determined to unmask him as The Gnome. Dab has claimed to love her (because she got a phat ass), but he has also claimed to only like her a little bit, as well as declare her as his enemy seeing as she is a part of the police force. While his true feelings towards Jenny are unclear most of the time, it is made very clear that Yung Dab wanted to have sex with her, but ultimately was using her as entertainment and to further his terrorist plans. In a case of cruel irony, Jenny Hall was the first cop Yung Dab shot. Although he found joy in tormenting her and manipulating her, he also shows her mercy and flirts with her at every occasion. This constant flirting and aversion towards Jenny is a mixed bag of genuine affection for her, and the long-con where Dab plans to get in close and take advantage of her bias towards him in regards to legal matters. Despite claiming his plans for its release, I'm in Love With a Cop (She Got A Phat Ass Tho) ''was never created nor performed. 'Korean Mafia (Sun Clan)' Tim Lee Tim Lee is one of Dab’s earliest crime enablers, introducing him to the Korean mafia and his underground connections. Shortly after first meeting, Tim Lee drives Yung Dab out to the VineWood sign and forces him to smoke crack at gun point to prove he isn’t a cop or a bitch. Yung Dab happily complies with Tim’s demands, having been searching for drugs to take the entire time. They get along easily from this point onward, working together for quite some time in Dab’s first month in Los Santos. Sun Moon Otto Delmar Joe Caine 'Lean Bois' Al Saab Saab is one of Yung Dab's closest homies and go-to criminal partners. They befriended one another on Dab's second night in the city. Tony Corleone Tony's first major interaction with Dab after their initial meeting was destroying him in the rap battle outside the strip club. They had a rocky start due to Tony threatening Dab over not being immediately paid for purposely losing, but once the money was given his hostility was satiated and he accepted his staged defeat. Lang Buddha Dab's first interaction with Buddha was under scuffed circumstances on Buddha's part, perfectly summing up the majority of their interactions from that point onward. 'The Watchers' Jacob Harth Evita "Mother" Nimm Siz Fulker Siz Fulker is Yung Dab's surrogate step son and official apprentice, intended to be the next on the throne of The Gnome. When they first met, Dab laughed at his injured face, giving him five dollars as charity, setting them off on the wrong foot. Later that day, before Dab's date with Mother, he took Siz on a car ride and explained to him in great detail how he planned to have sex with Siz's mother, and he needed Siz's full compliance in order to do so, even going so far as to threaten to kill Siz if he refused to help Dab get it in. Despite calling Siz a number of insults and roasting him to his core, he then took on the role of Step Dab and gave Siz advice on being more confident and hitting on women. At the end of this date, Dab gives Siz a combat pistol and declares him an honorary Gnome, assigning him with the task of taking down Chief of Police Snow. From this point on, Siz looks to Dab as a source of guidance and as a role model for his behavior, even adopting one of Yung Dab's catchphrases: "Boom, bitch." After the events of The Gnome's Bus Tour, Siz was invited to '''Dab's Inner Circle. '''Because of this, Siz is was introduced to a world of criminal connections, such as Eugene Zuckerberg, Jacob Harth, Alabaster Slim, Gomer Colton, and Al Saab. After Yung Dab's imprisonment, Siz grows notably hostile towards the police. His desire to be a high-tier criminal strengthens, so much so that he steps up as a guns dealer and actively seeks out crime in order to gain clout on the dark web's bounty board. Griselda "Zelda" Harth Uchiha Jones Yung Dab hated Uchiha simply because he believed him to be a freak and finds his chicken anatomy to be repulsive. Dab's dislike of him turned into tolerance when Uchiha accompanied him on some of his heists. If anything, Yung Dab sees Uchiha as a joke of a being and is humored by his pathetic existence. Uchiha was one of the hostages used in The Gnome's scavenger hunt, and was the only casualty. Dab felt no remorse for shooting him because he was a robot, and his parts were replaceable. ''"Some people just deserve to die." - ''Yung Dab to Mother about Uchiha. While visiting Chang in prison, Uchiha gave Dab his first two rounds of AK ammo for a price of 8k. Yung Dab often teases Chang and Uchiha for the amount of sexual tension between them. 'Chang Gang' Mr. Wang Chang Chang is one of the homies in '''Dab's Inner Circle. '''They often committed highly deadly crimes together, such as taking down cops at the power plant or robbing the vault, with a high success rate. They have a flirty, playful relationship that does not often breach serious or dramatic territory. "''You are one handsome man." ''Yung Dab's first words to Mr. Chang. Lil Erf Character Arcs (WORK IN PROGRESS) Rap Battle at the Strip Club Parking Lot In order to increase his clout, Yung Dab organizes a rap battle that will manage to gather a majority of the city. He hires Darrel McCormick and Ricky Robins to judge, Eugene to MC, and Oola Kingston and Cheryl Smith to be backup dancers. Upon learning that Gladys plans to kill someone at this event, Dab is totally down with it, excited upon the prospect of his clout increasing due to hosting a deadly rap concert. Mel and Gladys battle- Gladys wins. Dab and Kelly battle- Dab wins due to Kelly forfeiting. Dab and Tony battle- Dab pays Tony off to forfeit because his skills are levels beyond Dab’s own, thus making Dab the winner. In the final round, Gladys and Dab face off. It is obvious that Gladys is the winner, as both judges are planning to vote in her favor, but Eugene pulls through and announces Yung Dab as the winner before the judges’ voices can be heard. Upon this announcement, the crowd immediately erupts into disbelief and leaves the concert, disappointed with the pathetic rap contest they’ve just witnessed and its rigged results. Although rigged and somewhat lackluster, this rap concert does manage to increase Yung Dab’s clout and his connections in the city. Because of his fixed victory, Yung Dab is crowned Los Santos's finest rapper. Lil Erf Rivalry '''Casino Rap Battle' Lil Erf Kidnapping Arena Rap Battle Cocaine Dealer Yung Dab Crime Addict The Gnome Is Born Cop Killa Records The Gnome Rises Step Dab Car Addict Dab's Final Days Marked by five specific dates, Dab's Final Days take place over the span of one week. During this week, Yung Dab resumed his Los Santos criminal life as relatively normal, save for key terrorist events and conversations alluding to his looming fate/death. The Bus Tour On day 2/5, The Gnome conducted his bus tour hostage bombing. This was carried out with the help of Mr. Wang Chang, Gomer Colton, Jacob Harth, and Siz Fulker. The Gnome's initial plan was to 'hijack' Siz's trivia bus tour and plant C4 on the bus, then force one of the hostages to drive the bus around the track while The Gnome negotiated with the cops and judges of the city. The negotiations were to clear the debt of any criminal owing over 50k, or the hostages on the bus were to be blown up and thus killed in cold blood. The Gnome was fully aware that there would be no complying with terrorists, and ultimately just wanted to prove that the government cares more for 'imaginary money' than it does human lives. Unfortunately for The Gnome, his plan was thrown into chaos when a case of heavy scuffening infected the server, as well as a premature detonation of the C4, injuring only Mr. Chang in the process. The only other casualties of the night were Siz Fulker and Merlin Edmondstoune, both having been gunned down by The Gnome's AK-47. All Gnomes managed to escape the scene of the crime successfully through the use of car, foot, and helicopter. Although the situation did not go 100% according to plan, The Gnome was confident in his ability to use this incident in their favor through a fear-mongering Weasel News article in the following days. Yung Dab was also confronted by Tony Corleone afterwards, seeing as his wife was one of the hostages on the bus tour and was facing possible trauma/PTSD from the event. Tony demanded an apology and sum of money from Dab for the damages done, which irritated Yung Dab to the point of threatening Tony in a fit of laughter. Yung Dab ultimately complied with Tony's monetary demands, wiring the money to his wife Tori Bologna, but only to get Tony off of his back, and not because he felt any actual remorse or guilt for his actions. "I'm not afraid. Of anybody. Laughter Not in the least!" -''Yung Dab to Gomer Colton. '''Yung Dab's Will' Yung Dab, sensing an imminent death or life sentence due to his increased terrorist activity, sought out Kevin Shaw to write his will. Kevin refused to write Dab's will, for the last time he wrote one, the subject of the will died two days later. This would be the final conversation between Yung Dab and Kevin Shaw. Fleeca Bank Shootout On day 4.5/5, Yung Dab was accompanied by Alabaster Slim, Eugene Zuckerberg, and Ramee El-Rahman in a Fleeca Bank heist that resulted in 2 hour long shootout. The bank, located across the street from the Pink Cage, was held down by the four criminals as civilians gathered to watch the prolonged, tense battle between cops and criminals. Yung Dab was adamant in holding down the fort, determined to extract revenge after a failed bank heist a day prior. The shootout was successful thanks mostly to Slim's sharpshooting, downing the majority of cops before falling himself alongside Yung Dab who was shot down via shotgun. Eugene, in a desperate attempt to finish the fight, smoked a crack rock and fled the bank to shortly return in a car and flank the remaining officer. They were ultimately able to flee the scene and recover at Grandma's House, then return to the city and walk free. This would be the last time Yung Dab would see Eugene and Slim as a free man. "Laughter Dab, you're suck a prick. Remind me to never do anything criminal with you ever again." Eugene to Yung Dab as he dances during their high stakes situation. The Last Dab Yung Dab's final day walking free in Los Santos began just like any other, but quickly fell into chaos when the cops engaged Yung Dab in a car chase with several units and a helicopter. Dab met up with Mel in the Tuner Shop and jumped into his Lambo as the cops began surrounding the area. They fled from the scene to Eugene's house on Prune Street where they met up with Siz and Gomer. Saab stopped by quickly to hug Yung Dab goodbye. Interrupting their crime-planning meeting, Officer A.J. Hunter rolls by and attempts to stop Yung Dab and Mel. Dab then pulls out his AK and threatens the cop to keep moving, thus causing the local gangsters to begin firing at the police, throwing the entire street into chaos. Fleeing immediately, Yung Dab takes down Deputy Bobby Smith but is damaged to the point of oozing blood. In a moment of of genius, Yung Dab hides inside Eugene's house where he calls Mel to make him aware of his location before falling unconscious and bleeding out on the floor. Episode List (WORK IN PROGRESS) Trivia * LeBron LeBron James listened to Yung Dab's tracks on his Instagram story. * His favorite color to wear is brown, and his favorite color overall is orange. * Despite being a heavy chain-smoker with a damaged sense of smell, Dab has a habit of complimenting people on how they smell. * He is the eldest sibling of five. He has three younger sisters and one younger brother. * After deciding to chase his rapper career, he lost contact with his siblings and parents, but before every prison sentence he claims he needs to call his children. * He does not allow his children to listen to his music because they have 'bad words' in them. * His children are unaware he is the famous SoundCloud rapper, Yung Dab. * He is very open with sharing his sexual preferences. He does not eat ass, do butt-stuff, perform cunnilingus, and does not enjoy receiving blow-jobs. He has, however, bragged about how good he is at sucking dick and how much he's done it in the past. Also, he likes getting pegged by strong women, then resting his head on their chest post-coitus. * Trended higher than Post Malone on SoundCloud. * Despite claiming he is straight, he flirts with men just as much as he does women. He claims this is because being a gay rapper would just expose him to homophobia and would decrease his clout. * When questioned by Kevin Shaw, Dab said his children's ages were 9 and 11. He could not, however, name the years in which they were born until given several days to ponder it. * He is actually the third Maximilian Thoroughbred in a line of rich white old men. This is the main source of his income, supposedly. * He did not have a good relationship with his father. * Yung Dab does not pre-write any of his rhymes, because 'ghost writers are for pussies' (REZZUREKTION being the only exception to this rule). * When Siz claimed Kevin was his best friend, Dab says "''I thought Kevin was ''my ''best friend!" ''They then decide to share their best friend as father and son. * He hates hippies. *He was top 500 every season in Overwatch, and mains tanks (this is from a conversation with Tony where Moon was sharing OOC information in the form of Yung Dab saying it). *The only way he can get off is if he's degraded or someone steps on his balls precariously hard enough to potentially pop them.